Geschichte:GodKiller/Kapitel 5
Kapitel5 Feierabend. Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu und die Sonne hing schwer am Horizont. Wärmend spendete sie einzelne Lichtbündel, die sich zwischen den hohen Gebäuden der Stadt ihren Weg bahnten, die sterilen Häuserfassaden nach Leben abtastend. Über eine Woche war es nun schon her, seit sie, Diana Basel bei einem Einsatz zwei Personen festgenommen hatte. Viele Tage, die wie im Flug vergangen waren, ihr wie im Flug die Laune verdorben hatten und in denen sie wie im Flug mit schlechten Neuigkeiten bombardiert wurde. Der Einsatz, der nun schon zurück lag, beschäftigte sie immer noch und die Gewissheit, dass sie einiges hätte verhindern können, plagte sie pausenlos. Auch jetzt, wo sie durch eine der engeren Gassen der Stadt trottete, dachte sie daran, was geschehen war. Daran, dass sie gezögert hatte, den Zivilisten vor Agistos zu retten. Daran, dass sie vollkommen die Nerven verloren hatte. Daran, dass sie Agistos an der Kehle gepackt hatte und dank der Kraft ihrer Einsatzpanzerung einige Zentimeter über den Boden hielt, während sie ihm ihre Waffe an den Kopf hielt. Wie sie ihn angebrüllt hatte, ihn fast getötet hätte und dann von dem Rebellen Paris -ausgerechnet von einem Rebellen- wieder zur Vernunft gebracht wurde. Sie ging weiter durch die schattige Gasse während durch eine Häuserlücke hindurch ein Lichtstrahl auf das Asphalt drang. Ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, der sonst stechenden Sonne auszuweichen, ging sie durch diese Häuserlücke hindurch. Ihre linke Hand, mit der sie einen locker an einer Schulter hängenden Rucksack stützte, erhob sie, um ihre Augen vor dem blendendem Licht zu schützen. Beinahe hätte sie aus einem großen Fehler einen noch größeren gemacht. Allein schon dafür, dass sie Agistos eine Waffe an den Kopf gehalten hatte, hatte sie gewaltige Probleme bekommen. Über ihre Strafe wurde derzeit noch verhandelt. Vater sei dank: ihr 'Alter' war zwar bestürzt über ihr Handeln, setzte sich aber dennoch für sie ein und versuchte durch seinen Einfluss ihr Strafmaß zu mildern. Selbiges galt auch für ihre Kollegin, die ihr Handeln als nicht ganz ungerechtfertigt geschildert hatte. Auf ihren Vater und ihre Kollegin Isabelle Moreno konnte sie sich wenigstens verlassen... die einzigen, auf die sie sich wirklich verlassen konnte... Eine aus Lautsprechern stammende Stimme drang hallend in ihr Ohr, als sie die Gasse verlies, und in eine der wenigen, breiten Straßen einbog, die die Stadt durchzogen. Es war heller und wärmer als in einer der schattigen Gassen. Das Asphalt strahlte Hitze ab. Aber das machte ihr jetzt nichts aus, durchgeschwitzt war sie ohnehin schon. Gemächlich schlich sie die leere Straße entlang und achtete dabei nicht auf den großen Bildschirm, der an einem Gebäude zu ihrer linken befestigt war und versuchte, sie mit Propaganda zu belästigen. Sie ging einfach weiter. Eigentlich hätte sie auch das Transitsystem für ihren Heimweg nutzen können, aber ihr war nicht danach. Sie wollte selber gehen und nicht wie so viele andere geistlos in einem der Personenzüge sitzen. Auf diese Art konnte sie die Stadt wenigstens unittelbarer betrachten, so sah sie mehr als nur die Hallen der Bahnhöfe. Und dass, obwohl die rundlichen Gebäude allgegenwärtig waren und sich tagsüber kaum jemand auf offener Straße blicken ließ. Auch jetzt sah sie im vorbeigehen auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite nur eine Dreiergruppe spielender Kinder. Diana blieb kurz stehen, schaute sich das Spektakel an, das die Kinder veranstalteten, wie sich sie sich eine Frisbeescheibe zuwarfen und sich amüsierten. Ein Schmunzeln stahl sich auf ihr sonst so ernstes Gesicht. Jung und sorglos, das war sie auch einmal... Unwillkürlich schüttelte sie den Kopf und wollte weitergehen, als sie ein Kind 'Achtung, Bullen!' rufen hörte. Rasch waren alle in einer Gasse verschwunden. Hervor kamen sie erst wieder, als die besagten, mürrischen 'Bullen' (zwei Patrouillegänger des Zivilschutzes, die gelangweilt an ihren Waffen herumfummelten), an der schützenden Gasse vorbei getrottet waren. Verwirrung überfiel sie. Nie war sie in ihrer Kindheit den städtischen Patrouillen des Zivilschutzes aus dem Weg gegangen. War der Zivilschutz zu etwas geworden, vor dem man sich zu fürchten hatte? Gehörte er mittlerweile zu den großen Schreckgespenstern der Leute? Ihr Blick löste sich von den drei Kindern und blieb an einer Reihe verwitterter Plakate hängen, deren Aufschrift ihr wie eine Antwort vorkommen sollte. Zu sehen war auf ihnen in stilisierter Form eine Gruppe lächelnder Menschen und einige Milazerten. Über den Köpfen der Personen schwebten schützend die Hände eines Menschen in vollster militärischer Ausrüstung. Es war eine für den Kampf gerüstete Einheit die -wie die charakteristische Schutzmaske erkennen ließ- selbstverständlich zum Zivilschutz gehörte. 'Guards of your Society' – 'Wächter deiner Gesellschaft' war als hervorstechender Schriftzug unter der Personengruppe lesbar. Wohl wahr, der Zivilschutz war für den Schutz ihrer Gesellschaft verantwortlich und schützte die Bewohner ihres Landes vor dem Einfluss der terroristischen Rebellen. Das hatte man ihr beigebracht. Aber wie eine Antwort auf diese Behauptung hing etwas abseits der Plakatgruppe eine weiteres Plakat von der selben Sorte, allerdings war der ursprüngliche Schriftzug darauf mit einem Filzstift zu 'Scourge of your Society' – 'Geißel deiner Gesellschaft' verändert worden. Sachte flatterte es nur schlecht befestigt an der Fassade, an der es befestigt war. Ein schwacher Wind bemühte sich, das störende Objekt mit sich in die Vergessenheit zu reißen, während es sich eigenwillig und lebhaft wehrte. Der Zivilschutz als Geißel der Gesellschaft, so verkündete es das beschmierte Plakat. Wahrheit oder unbegründete Behauptung? Sie riss es ab und hielt es vor sich, um es näher zu betrachten. Tatsächlich hallten durch ihrem Kopf wütende Rufe von Personen, die angeblich von Mitgliedern des Zivilschutzes überfallen wurden, während sie vor sich sah, wie Agistos den Ladenbesitzer misshandelte und anschließend einen Zivilisten erschoss. Das waren keine unbewiesenen Behauptungen. Das hatte sie selber unmittelbar erlebt. Anders hätte sie auch nie davon erfahren. Die Fraktion machte solche Sachen nicht publik. Das würde nur dem Ruf schaden. Der Zivilschutz war nicht mehr das, was er sein sollte, das hatte sie in den letzten Jahren festgestellt. Aber was war er jetzt? Eine Organisation zum Schutz vor Terror... die nunmehr selber Terror verbreitet? Waren die einstigen Helden und Wächter der Gesellschaft mittlerweile selber durch den Terror verdorben worden? Hatte die Gewalt, die sich tagtäglich ereignete sie etwa infiziert, sodass sie selber grundlos Gewalt anwendeten? ... War sie selber auch von der Gewalt infiziert? Wie viele Rebellen hatte sie bereits getötet? Wie viele dieser Tode waren tatsächlich nötig gewesen? Reue kroch durch ihre Gedanken und begann an ihr zu nagen... Als sie klein war, stellte sie sich immer vor, wie sie, wenn sie erwachsen war, so wie ihr Vater für das 'Gute' kämpfte. Aber hatte sie sich auch jemals vorgestellt, für mehrere Tode verantwortlich zu sein. Für Morde an Personen, die sie nicht einmal kannte, deren wahre Ziele und Motivationen sie nicht einmal kannte? Sie wandte ihren Blick vom Plakat ab und sah sich noch einmal um. Die drei Kinder waren immer noch am spielen, ließen sie an ihre kindlichen Träume denken. Für diese Kleinen hatte der Zivilschutz nichts mehr mit 'Schutz' gemein. Eine Meinung, die sie mehr und mehr teilte. Immer öfter verrieten vor allem die hochrangigen Mitglieder des Zivilschutzes jene, die sie eigentlich zu beschützen hatten, um sich selber zu bereichern. Und die, die das verhindern wollten, mussten so wie sie mit Strafen rechnen. Einfach unglaublich! Das Plakat, welches sie in ihren Händen hielt, verschwand rasch in ihrem Rucksack. Sie wollte es behalten und schwor sich, es in ihrem Apartment aufzuhängen. Dass es sich dabei um eine Straftat handelte, ging ihr sonst wo vorbei. Regierungsspinner, die gegen Meinungsfreiheit waren, hatten ihr ohnehin nichts zu sagen. Mit diesem Gedanken setzte sie ihren Heimweg fort. Das im selben Augenblick mehrere Spionagedrohnen wie stählerne Schatten willkürlich durch die Stadt zogen, um durch Fenster und Öffnungen Wohnungen zu observieren, war ihr egal. Die konnten sie alle mal, denn sie wusste was, was die nicht wissen wollten. „So, Abschaum, jetzt warten wir hier, bis unser Besuch eintrifft! Und wehe dem, der es wagt Mist zu bauen! Beim letzten mal, als jemand Mist gebaut hat, durfte dieser jemand uns bei der Höhenberechnung dieses Gebäudes helfen! Und die Höhe haben wir aus der Zeit errechnet, die unser 'Freiwilliger' für den guten Sturz nach unten gebraucht hat!“ Alan war wie viele andere Gefangene körperlich erledigt. Da kam ihm der Gedanke 'Mist zu bauen' fast schon absurd vor. Knapp zehn Tage war er jetzt in Gefangenschaft. Davon die letzten dreieinhalb Tage auf Essensentzug und mit dem Wissen, dass Schlaf ein Luxus war. Die Ereignisse am Tag seiner Festnahme hatte er gerade eben erst einigermaßen verarbeitet, als man auch schon versuchte durch die genannten Methoden Information von ihm zu erhalten. Blanke Ironie war das. Erst dem verstörten Burschen ein paar Tage zum erholen lassen, nur um ihn wenig später in Dauerverhören wieder zu zermürben. Paradox... Wenigstens war er nicht ganz allein. Paris war sein Zellengenosse und obwohl sie sich täglich immer nur wenige Stunden sahen, spendete ihm sein Leidensgenosse Trost und Mut und Zuversicht. Er müsse nur lange genug durchhalten, hatte er immer wieder von ihm gehört. Bald würde sich alles ändern, dann werde der Spieß umgedreht, das war eines der Versprechen, dass ihm gegeben wurde und ihm am Leben erhielt. Ansonsten hätte er schon längst aufgegeben. Gebeugt stand er nun zusammen mit anderen Festgenommenen, teils Kleinkriminelle, teils Rebellen auf dem Dach des gewaltigen Hauptquartiers, von dem der Zivilschutz aus operierte, koordinierte und Gefangene festhielt. Worauf er hier mit den anderen Gefangenen warten sollte, wusste er nicht, aber er wusste dass die Warterei nichts gutes verhieß. Eine gewisse Nervosität hatte sich in seinem Körper ausgebreitet, aber aus einem Impuls heraus versuchte er sie abzuschütteln, indem er sich ablenkte indem er versuchte Paris unter den anderen Gefangenen zu entdecken. Tatsächlich konnte er ihn flüchtig zwischen der Menge erhaschen, bevor die Aufseher ihnen befohlen hatten, sich in eine Reihen von je zwölf Personen aufzustellen, aber im Moment war er nicht sichtbar. Er seufzte und ließ seinen Blick über das Panorama der Stadt gleiten, die von Licht und Schatten der untergehenden Sonne gesprenkelt war. Von oben her sahen die zahllosen weißlichen Gebäude nunmehr wie künstlich geschliffene Felsen mit einzelnen blendenden Glasflächen aus. Das orange Sonnenlicht, welches sich wie ein Tuch über sie legte, verlieh dem ganzen einen unwirklichen Farbton, sodass ihm die Stadt wie ein künstlich nachgebessertes Bildnis vorkam. Einzig das glühende Sandmeer der Wüste, das am Horizont sichtbar war, machte einen unverfälschten Eindruck, denn es war die Freiheit, die jenseits der Stadt auf wartete. Lange Minuten waren es, die vergingen und schaffte es, sich von seiner Verkrampftheit zu befreien und diesen Moment des Friedens zu genießen. Nicht vorhandene Stille und warmer Wind legten sich um ihn und so schloss er die Augen, in der Hoffnung nicht einzuschlafen, aber die Gedanken trotz allem treiben lassend. Eine viel zu kurze Ewigkeit später war es dann aber auch schon wieder vorbei mit der Stille. Ein gepanzerter Flieger war brüllend auf der Landefläche des Daches gelandet. Dann ging alles recht schnell, innerhalb weniger Augenblicke waren auch schon drei schwer bewaffnete Gardisten ausgestiegen, denen leicht gekrümmt eine Gestalt folgte, die sich erst außerhalb des Fliegers zu voller Gestalt aufrichtete und ein auf den ersten Blick eher unscheinbares Gewand mit Kapuze trug. Alan erkannte, dass diese Person unverkennbar eine wichtige Position innehatte, denn beim genauerem Hinsehen erkannte man wie aufwendig die dunkle Kleidung gestaltet war und eine regelrechte Platte aufwies, die aus militärischen Auszeichnungen und Orden bestand. Die Gestalt trat, ihren künstlich anmutenden Gardisten den Weg weisend, näher an die Gruppe heran und beschleunigte mit jedem Schritt, den sie tat Alans Herzschlag. Wer zur Hölle war DAS?? Eine Art Henker? Oder ein General? Zumindest strahlte die unbekannte Person etwas Unheilvolles aus... im wahrsten Sinne. Das nunmehr künstliche Licht, welches das schwindende Sonnenlicht mittlerweile vollständig ersetzt hatte, ließ den matten Stoff des Gewandes rot schimmern, als klebe Blut und Elend an ihm. Mit einem ihm unbekanntem Respekt verfolgte er die eigentümliche Person und beobachtete, wie sie im flüsterndem Gespräch mit dem Leiter des Zivilschutzes die Kapuze ablegte und ihr Gesicht offenbarte. Es handelte sich um einen verhältnismäßig kleinen Milazerten, der nur geringfügig größer war, als der menschliche Leiter des Quartiers. „Ey, weißt'e wer das is'? Das is' dieser 'Menace'! DAS is' das Arschloch, dass für unsere Diktatur verantwortlich is'!“ Das Getuschel hinter, neben und um Alan war groß und jetzt erkannte auch er das Gesicht von Plakaten und Rundfunk wieder. Der Gefangene, dessen Bemerkung er gerade aufgeschnappt hatte, hatte vollkommen recht! Was hatte der HIER zu suchen? Mit knirschenden Zähnen verdrängte er den Gedanken einer Erschießung. Nein, sein Ende würde ihm hier nicht ereilen, dass hatte Paris ihm prophezeit...! Nicken, knappe Gestiken, gespielte Mimik. Das Gespräch, das der Leiter mit Menace hielt, machte keinen sonderlich lebendigen Eindruck, sondern erschien choreographiert und falsch. Ebenso wie die stramme Haltung und der schmeichelnde Ton den der Leiter jetzt in seiner Stimme hatte. Schließlich wandten sich beide wieder der Häftlingsgruppe zu. „So, Häftlinge, hergehört! Wie ihr seht, haben wir heute einen hohen Besucher, der jetzt unsere guten Neuzugänge begutachten will! Und wer hier gleich keine Manieren zeigt, darf mit einer verlängerten Haftzeit rechnen! Verstanden?!“ Seltsam. Wie Alan jetzt wusste, war Menace hier, um sich mal eben ein paar Gefangene anzuschauen. Aber wieso sollte das langjährige Staatsoberhaupt überhaupt so etwas absurdes machen? Der hat doch mit Sicherheit besseres zu tun? Fragen und wirre Gedanken pulsierten durch seinen Kopf während sein Begutachter sich stumm seinen Weg bahnte, begleitet von den Ansage des Leiters. „...Rebecca Martin, Betreiberin eines Podcasts, der wiederholt gegen Medienauflagen verstoßen hat, ...“ Im Grunde genommen war es doch vollkommen egal, wieso dieser Kerl hier war. Fakt war allerdings, dass er gleich dem in die Augen blicken würde, der für den Verfall seiner Gesellschaft verantwortlich war. „...Lucius Hall. Dieser Mann ist vor guten zwei Jahren als Rebell bekannt geworden...“ Es war diese Gewissheit und die in ihm Zorn erwachen ließ. Ein Zorn, mit dem er sich schwor Menace, vor zu stehen, ohne Furcht vor der Größe seines Gegenübers. „...Alan Simmens, handelte mit Rebellen...“ Seine Ansage. Die Gestalt des verhassten Milazerten war vor ihm erschienen mit einer fließenden Bewegung und musterte ihn mit seelenlosem Blick. Alan blickte auf, um dem Wesen, was einen Kopf größer war als er, in die Augen zu schauen. Sekunden vergingen in denen er ignoriert und beachtet wurde, in denen nichts geschah. Dann absolute Stille. Menace, der bisher Alans starrenden Blick umgangen hatte, schaute auf ihn hinab, in dessen Gesicht. Eine krallenbewehrte Hand bahnte sich ihren Weg zu Alans Hals und packte Kehle und Genick. Eine unheilvolle Aura umfasste ihn. Menschenauge und Raubtierauge trafen sich und stachen sich und verhakten sich ineinander wie formlose Ringkämpfer. Raubtier fletschte surrend die Zähne, Mensch formte knackend eine Faust. Glühende, braune Augen starrten zornig in kalte, rot-silberne Augen. Vergeltung... für Dennis... für sein eigenes Leid... für das Leid aller! Vergeltung! Sein Blick bohrte sich tiefer in die des Milazerten. Er sah, wie sie subtil das künstliche Licht reflektieren. Sah Adern, angedeutet, durch feine Linien. Sah die Schwärze der Pupille, die sich wie ein Loch auftat. Sah es Pulsieren. Feuer pulsieren. Ein Landstrich, tot und trübe unter Aschewolken. Wahn, in der Schwärze kriechend. Schreie, hallend durch das Land. Es riss ihn zu Boden. Er fühlte sich taub, seine eben noch kochenden Emotionen verschlungen. Seine ehemals geballter Faust geöffnet am Boden. Menace stand vor ihm. Immer noch. Schaute von hoch oben in der Finsernis getaucht auf ihn hinab, wie Riese auf ein freches Insekt. Das künstliche Licht, was sich eben noch sein Gesicht wie ein blutrotes Schlachtfeld erscheinen ließ, war erlöschen. Die unheilvolle Aura nicht. Ohne zu wissen wieso, musste Alan nach Luft japsen und schnaufen, als sei er soeben einen Marathon gelaufen. Was war gerade mit ihm passiert, was ging hier vor?! Worte und Dinge rauschten an ihm vorbei. Nicht alles passten zu dem, was gerade um ihn geschah. Kraftlos bemühte er sich, sich wieder aufzurichten. Das war alles, an das er sich noch erinnern konnte. Und ein Echo der Worte des Leiters... „Alle in einer guten Woche abtransportieren? Zum Alpha-Fort?! Hervorragend!“ Kategorie:Science Fiction Kategorie:GodKiller - Geschichten